My Strange Ideas Read Them And Love Them
by Loveoflife
Summary: I read a lot of fanfics and would love to write myself but I am not writer it seems and my ideas just stand there doing nothing. If you like them and want to write pls send me a message i would love to read them
1. idea1 HP

Hello people nice to meat you.. or write you.. or whatever, something.

Now I really really like reading the stories from this site LOVE IT, and I would like to write some of my own buuuut. I just can't seem to find a muse. *sniffing* oh well, nothing to do about that, but I **have** managed to get some ideas to a beginning to a fanfic or two. They have very very few details. But I would **love **to have someone write something along the lines of my ideas. of coursethey are unfinished but that is mostly the reaso why im writing this. they will never be finished if I have to write them.

If anyone decides to write with these I have a request.

**PLEASE PLEASE tell me so I can read them PLEASE **thank you

Nr 1

After Harry Potter gets his inheritance at his 16 birthday his aunt visits him. She tells him that, she, lily and their parents are demons (mening he is too), and that they left hell because she and lily were too soft to live down there, and that their parents went back after lily died. Harry desides to embrace his demon nature and makes Dudley do the same by making him help kill Vernon. He then asks his aunt to gather demons from hell that is bored, deciding that he instead of going down there, will make earth HIS hell.

Next day his aunt comes back with five demons. One is Melchsee (Ageha from Psyren), another is Ao (Rin in his demon form from Ao no Exorcist), then there is Tatsuo (Psyren) and Menace or Yoyo (Kabuto from Psyren), the last one is Fusion (Oboro from Psyren). They agree to help him, quickly becoming friends with him in the time before the day students go back to Hogwarts.

The night he gets back at hogwarts he waits till everyone is asleep and lets the six demons (Dudley has also has gotten his demon inheritance) in, leading them to the room of requirement. There they sit down and wait. Yoyo asks Harry what exactly they are waiting for, Harry answers that thay are waiting for others that wants power and freedom. Ao looks at him "and food?". Harry stares at him… "houseelfs" he dryly comments. "oh"

And they wait,

In the morning of the next day someone shows up (it's Sunday that day). None other that Draco Malfoy and Ronald Weasley. Harry who is sitting crosslegged on the table makes a gesture to a couch for two at his left, there is two other couches, one in front of him the other at his right.

The demons is hidden in the shadows.

At noon two others show up, Cedric Diggory (who never died just got stupified since wormtail is an idiot and got the spell wrong and also has been dubbed a lier by the prophet) and Luna Lovegood. Harry having not talked to Ron or Draco points at the couch in front of him. In the evening the last ones show up. In comes Blaize Zabini and Neville Longbottom. Harry gestures at the couch at his right.


	2. Idea2 Naruto

The containers of the Nibi no Nekomata and Gobi no Houkou, meet's Jiraya. Gobi no Houkou is unconsious. Nibi no Nekomata is carrying him on her back. She askes Jiraya for help, telling him the Akatsuki is after them. He gets them to Konoha and Tsunade.

In the hokages (Tsunade) office Nibi no Nekomata tells Jiraya, Tsunade and Naruto (he were there when they came) who they are and ask if they know where Ichibi no Shukaku is and if he is sealed in an container. They say yes and she ask of them to get him. They ask why and she tell them she will explain when he gets there but not know since the Gobi no Houkou could die every second and Ichibi no Shukaku is the only one that can save him.

Tsunade calls for Gaara while the others gets Gobi no Houkou to the hospital. (they do not tell the doctors who he is and says Tsunade will take care of him.

Gaara shows up and is shown to a door where the container of Nibi no Nekomata, Naruto, Jiraya and Tsunade is waiting for him. Nekomata uses a jutsu that draws out Shukaku while also giving Gaaras body Shukakus tail and ears. The shukaku looks at Nekomata and ask her why she did that, when Nekomata opens the door they are standing in front of. In the room there is one bed by one of the walls in where Gobi no Houkou lies. Shukaku runs in the room while yelling "Houkou".

Everyone goes inside and closes the door.

Shukaku examines Gobi no Houkou and uses a healing jutsu on him while telling that he doesn't know if he will ever be able to walk ever again.

Afterwards he asks what has happened. Nekomata says that she doesn't know much beside the fact that Orochimaru got Houkou and some how or another managed to destroy the soul of Houkous container and fuse Houkou and the human body together. She found Houkou and got him out but soon found herself being chased by someone from Akatsuki. Then she found Jiraya and got to Konoha.

Jiraya, Tsunade and Naruto being confused, asks what's going on.

Nekomata Then decides to teach Naruto and Shukaku a jutsu that makes a clone of themself in with the other soul of the body is able to control frealy until the user dispells it. And that ends up in Kyuubi, Gaara and her own container being able to take part in the discussion.

Nekomata begins telling them that the biju are spicially good at.

One Tailed Demon - Ichibi no Shukaku - Raccon - Medical-nin - Male

Two Tailed Demon - Nibi no Nekomata - Cat - Genjutsu - Female

Three Tailed Demon - Sanbi no Isonade - Fish - Mental torture - Female

Four Tailed Demon - Yonbi no Sokou - Reptile - Ninjutsu - Male

Five Tailed Demon - Gobu no Houkou - dog/wolf - Hunter-nin - Male

Six Tailed Demon - Rokubi no Raiju - Weasel - Spy - Male

Seven Tailed Demon - Shichibi no Kaku - Badger - Physical torture - Female

Eight Taled Demon - Hachibi no Hachimata - Snake - kenjutsu - Female

Nine Tailed Demon - Kyuubi no Yoko - Fox - chakra manipulation - Male

Kyuubi asks Shukaku why he does not heal Gaara when he is hurt or doesn't even make the the sand protect him anymore. Shukaku says that he have almost found a way that will make a biju able to leave the containers body without anyone dying. So while he is trying to perfect the jutsu he is trying to make Gaara able to protect himself without him. And when Tsunade mentions that "wouldn't he lose his ability to control the sand without Shukaku", Shukaku says that he has been changing Gaara'a body since birth, making him able to control it without his help. And about the healing thing, if he kept healing Gaara that would make Gaara's body unable to heal himself without help when he leave.

He also mentions this will not be happen when or if Kyuubi leaves Naruto's body because of the fact, that Kyuubi would be unable to leave Naruto's body unless that the chakra that leaves is have to be replaced by the same amount of chakra.

Kyuubi says that it would be a good idéa if they found the other Biju, and suggest that Nekomata and her container goes out to find out where they are and if it is possible, get them to Konoha. And that she should start by focusing on Yonbi no Sokou, since he would be a great help in creating the jutsu. While he and Shukaku works on the jutsu.

Nekomata agrees and warns the humans that she will kill them if anything happens to Houkou. Then dispells the jutsu gives back her container the body, who leaves to find the others, dragging Jiraya with her because of his connections and knowledge.


	3. Idea3 HP

An unknown man travels to six different people who go to Hogwarts.

This takes place in early summer after fourth year, the year before Umbridge / Umbitch arrives at Hogwarst.

The people that are visited are Blaize Zabini, Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Ronald Weasley, and one Hufflepuff which nobody can remember the name of.

The person who visits them carries a jacket so you cannot see who he is, he controls the fire and always ensures that only those persons who see him.

He gives them each a letter which says they are 'elements' and that they must get to Gringotts as soon as possible without telling anyone, and that the person who should have told it to them when they were eleven did not perform his duty. Additionally, Gringotts will be open one night (the date is in the letter) specifically for them and only them. Nobody else will be admitted.

As everyone who grew up in the magical world know what 'elements' are

(That 'elements' are magical heirs of many different people as Merlin gave skill to control various elements ,there is no one knows how many precise since every time someone is elected as heirs is always different number of heirs and the elements can control. The last known there were three and they could control magma, wood and metal. Their task was to do what they thought would be best for the magical world. The magical heirs are selected from what their inner personality, which means that all 'elements' will always take the same choice as the first. Including the magical heirs when they performed the ritual in which they have control over their element, also gradually acquire memory of the other 'elements' that have existed over time.)

That same evening the boys gave some excuse to those they live with so they can go to Gringotts. Of course they bring a cloak so that no one recognizes them. When they are let in, they are immediately placed into each of their ritual space where they all perform the ritual.

When they are seen coming out again, they are all led into a large room where the man who controlled the fire is, he is also in a cloak. after they all enter and the doors are closed and sealed. The unknown person explains so that he had gone to Gringotts one day during the Christmas holidays to check out something (he had not told anyone where he had gone) found out all about 'elements' and that he was one of the heirs, and that Dumbledore which should have told them, had not done it (obviously) and had taken the only list on which their names were on.

He tells them that he found them by first performing the ritual himself and then use the arrows that the originals made to find each other (goblins had saved them, it was a task Merlin had personally given them. The different arrows are made of various gemstones in the colors of the different elements). The unknown person then takes the mantle and is revealed as Harry Potter. He has a red tank top and loose red pants, no shoes and red sweat bands (the clothes that are used for ritual starts with being black but is then during the ritual colored in the color of the persons element) He then asks them to present themselves to the others because he is the only one who knows who they all are, and says he is fire, as they all know.

Blaize then takes his jacket and says he is ice, his clothes are all white with a touch of blue in itself if the light falls on the right way.

The next is Ron who says he is the water, his clothes are dark blue jeans, sweat bands and light blue top tank.

Then Draco introduces himself as crystal, his clothes are almost the same color as his hair, but instead of sweatbands, he has two crystal bracelet on each arm, a simple crystal necklace and several crystal earrings,

Neville is the next and presents himself as earth, his top tank is sand-colored while the pants are more earthy brown with a spring-colored forest pattern.

Then the person from Hufflepuff comes forward, but since they all forget his name immediately, Harry give him the name Hel (from Helga Huffelpuff). He says he is air, his clothes are white with a touch of gray.

Then the finish is Luna who say she is lightning, she has yellow clothes, and besides the fact that the pants are tight, there is no difference.

They talk so about what to do and finally decided that they will create their own group. Because Luna is lightning and Draco is crystal are automatically leaders, but no one that isn't part of the 'elements' will know that. It is decided that since Harry is the oldest (ie. the one who first got his powers and thus it will always be one step ahead of others with regard to their abilities and knowledge) he will behave like the leader.

And since Luna and Draco have a mental connection with the other elements will be able to correct him before he does or says something they disagree with. meaning, get everyone to believe that Harry is the leader when he is not. Then they decide that they will only spend their other when they speak of things with regard to their new group. Each also choose different code names they will use when they use their other form. (Hel choose Noone witch means no-one) elements' has three forms, one that is pure element with humanish shape, one that looks like they did before they got their abilities and another where their appearance altered in various ways.

- Harry's hair turns red, his pupils get bigger and all the green and white of his eyes become red. He has two tattoos on his head, they are symmetrical and starts just the right place so that one hides his scar, they start by being three inches wide that they become narrower and arches over the eyes. The tattoos have just the right color to be mistaken for blood.

- Blaize's hair turns white and sticking rigidly upwards (Toushirou from bleach). His skin becomes very pale and his eyes are like Harry's just with a different color, with the same as his clothes.

- Ron gets blue wavy hair to his shoulders and he gets the same eyes, just blue instead. (They get all the same kind of eyes just with different colors)

- Draco gets the same eyes but they look like crystals and his hair becomes a moveable crystal. He also has tattoos covering his arms that look like runes.

- Hel get straight hair to his shoulders which is soft and light as the wind. His eye color is white. And he will constantly hover at least a little above the earth

- Neville gets muscular (think Dean from Supernatural), deep brown eyes and long brown hair that hangs in five tufts. One in front of each ear and three in the neck. - Luna gets yellow lightningish curls (the hair of Kleyon * demon ruler of igyes * from the manga: "Demon Diary") and yellow eyes.


End file.
